Finally Free
by thehomelessavenger
Summary: A Dramione fic. Relationship issues, and reassurance. RATED: MA.
1. Freedom In The Dungeon

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter.  
WARNING: Contains graphic material!

"I don't want to be disgusted by this feeling anymore. Not by the fact that I'm in love with you, but by the fact that I have to hide it all, Hermione," Draco inhaled deeply.

Hermione's eyes were wide, and her lips were wanting to ask what was wrong. She was also in shock, due to Draco's confession. It had seemed surreal, but it was also expected. She knew he had strong feelings for her, but there were certain restrictions. If Harry knew...If Ron knew...She could only imagine what they would do to him.

Hermione's desperate mouth was so close to his. They both lay on the cold grounds of the dungeon. It was dark, only there was a hole, where moonlight shown through. It landed on the couple beautifully. The simple moonlight complimented Draco's fair hair. It made Hermione's eyes shine with pure hope.

"Hermione," he repeated, and then looked down, because his heart began to beat one thousand beats per millisecond.

"Yes?" She whispered, innocently and patiently.

"I think I'm ready," he announced, flatly, and simultaneously staring into the eyes of the most beautiful woman in the whole world.

She covered her mouth, and her face began to turn a scarlet red. She was on the verge of crying. Draco released a short giggle, and smiled from ear to ear. He gently kissed her eyes to bring her ears to a halt.

"I am so, so sorry for being a total git to you in the past," he admitted with complete sincerity. His eyes were filled with guilt.

"Oh, shut up, you daft bimbo," she enunciated with utter sarcasm. She could barely keep a straight face. She began to laugh, as well as Draco.

They rejoiced in a calm kiss. Draco never wanted to hurt or betray this woman again. He simply wanted her. Hermione was enslaved within his charm. Why couldn't she see it before? Hermione was the first to separate, but merely centimeters. She exhaled and let out a slight moan.

Worry lines formed between her eyes.

Draco was shocked. "What is it?"

"Your father…He will hear about this, and have you removed from Hogwarts-removed from me."

Draco thought, 'I will find a way to come back to you, Hermione-I always will.' However, the only words that of which he allowed escape, after a deep breath, were, "I love you, Hermione Jean Granger."

She was speechless. Her eyes and barely open lips were begging for a more passionate kiss. She cradled his perfect jaw line with her left hand. They peered into each others' souls. "As do I, Draco Malfoy."

They rejoiced once more. Hermione received what she had desired the most. Their eyes were closed tightly. She climbed on top of him, and simultaneously unbuttoned his white shirt. Such an action revealed his beauty. She moaned, and licked downwards. He wanted to watch her work her magic, but was taken aback at how pleasant this feeling was. He was finally alive and free. He attempted to moan loudly, but his voice cracked in pure pleasure. He was unsure to touch Hermione, for he did not want to disrespect her, or make her feel obligated to stop.

She kept her chin on his pelvis, as she grew more curious. "Draco? You know you can touch me, too, correct?"

He blushed deeply. He went for her neck, and sucked hard. He formed a hickey, which claimed her as his own. There was no hiding their relationship any longer. She moaned adorably. Hermione lifted her chin into the air. Draco gradually snaked his fingers down to her panties. Each second created more and more goosebumps on Hermione's fragile skin. He played with her clit until she begged for more.

"Draco, just enter me," she pulled his blond hair with her right hand. She was now sitting on top of him, with an arched back.

He smiled that, sly smile. "No, love," he growled. "I want to have a little fun, and please you first."

He grabbed her thighs from the inside, and lifted her hips to straddle his face. He looked at her, as if to say he had won every war for the rest of his life. He had the House Cup in his hands. He never wanted to let go of it.

He had already pulled down Hermione's tight pants, and began to stroke her clit with his strong tongue. He flicked it upwards, and downwards in a slow pattern. She slightly jumped when she began to feel his effects.

"Nnng-" she moaned repetitively. "Ah," she exhaled when she could manage to open her mouth.

"I could make you cum, just by using foreplay," he began to suck on her clitoris vigorously.

"Fuck me!" She pleaded eagerly.

He pulled down his own pants. He inserted his cock into Hermione's vagina carefully. He looked at her with a worried expression. "Does it hurt?"

"A little," she breathed sharply.

"Do you want to stop?"

She mocked his sly smile. She began to arch her back, and pull upwards. He grabbed her hips, and moved with her beat. He grew deep inside her.

"What if I cum?"

She was drooling. Conversation was obviously not an option at this point. She kissed him to shut him up. He moaned and closed his eyes. 'This was really happening,' he thought, 'I'm going to cum inside of Hermione Jean Granger, soon. I want to be with her. I want to raise children with her. I will propose at the right time. Forget what Father thinks. I don't care anymore.'

A/N: Hello. This is my first Dramione fic. I hope you liked it. I will take requests in reviews. I understand that not everyone ships Dramione, but leave it at pure imagination, please. I adore these two, as well as Fremione, Rarry, and more. If you would like to discuss becoming a Beta, then leave me a message. I will start uploading on a regular basis, once I finally decide how to carry on the story. (Which is obviously where you come in. Again, leave a review.) Thank you very much in advance. Have a wonderful day, and spread kindness.


	2. Mister Draco Granger

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter. I am not the Queen of Literature.

A/N: I hope you enjoy Chapter Two. I already have an idea for Chapter Three. I do not have a Beta yet, by the way. Just inconspicuously placing that sentence there. (cough) I managed to write this whole chapter in one morning. I spent four hours on it. I can't wait to post the next few. I don't know how long it is going to be. Lastly, don't forget to leave a review, please. I know this chapter was slow, but there's a point to that. Anyways, I'm done talking here.

Draco looked into Hermione's eyes, and stroked her mass of brown hair. She smiled and gazed back. She had her arm curled against his chest. They were both fully naked.

"How did I get so lucky?" Draco could barely talk. He gave a half smile. He felt slightly high due to the amount of love he felt for this one woman. He never believed that he would fall in love with a muggleborn. But, now, "Muggle" was just another word.

Hermione giggled. "You talk as if you had just won the lottery."

Draco raised a brow in curiosity, "What's that?"

She blushed a light shade of pink. "Never mind," she shook her head.

He laughed. "Don't worry, Love," he reassured her, and brushed her hair behind her left ear. He cleared his throat. "I have an important question to ask of you." He spoke properly, as if he were about to give a speech in front of the Albus Dumbledore himself.

She raised her eyebrow. "I will have an answer, I hope."

He thought to himself, 'Of course, you will. You always do. You're the brightest wizard I'd ever met...However, this question requires a single answer. Hopefully, it's the one I predict you to say. Especially after what happened previously.'

"Draco?" She interrupted his train of thought.

He hesitated, looked down, and then looked back into her eyes. "Will you go to the Yule ball-with-me?" His voice cracked a little. He sped up as his question came to a halt.

She smiled, revealed pearly white teeth, and quietly said, "Hmmm," she hesitated. She tapped her rosy lips with her pointer finger, trying not to laugh. He looked at her pleadingly, with the wide eyes of a puppy. "Yes."

They rejoiced in a passionate kiss, and fell asleep together. It was five in the morning when Draco woke up. He began to stretch. His arm reached above his head. Hermione moaned, and wrapped her arms around his slender waist. He looked down, and brushed the sweaty locks from her forehead.

"Love, wake up. We need to head back," Draco whispered into her ear.

She sighed. "Well, good morning to you, too." She propped herself up with her elbow.

"Do you want to go back naked? We could walk together," he looked at her and held back laughter.

She shoved him. "Oh, shut it, you git."

They put their clothes back on. They made sure that the area was cleared, before they had to part ways and they kissed. Draco caressed Hermione's chin. They found it difficult to part ways. Hermione thought that keeping things incognito was more problematic than helping Harry with the basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets.

"I'll see you at the Yule Ball, Miss Hermione Jean Mal-Granger," Draco was terrified that she'd caught his slip up. He had almost ruined everything.

She kissed his fingers that touched her chin.

"As will I, Mister Draco Granger," she almost bellowed, but barely managed to contain her emotion.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Shut up," he said sarcastically. He kissed her forehead.

She walked away. Draco sighed in relief. His plan was still intact. He walked back into his dorm, and went straight to bed. He put his arms underneath his head. He contemplated what he was going to wear at the Yule Ball. He began to think about how beautiful Hermione was, and what had happened at the dungeon. He felt guilty that he had to keep everything a secret until then, but he made her happy when he was ready to let everyone know about their relationship.

He thought about how Hermione would look in a dress. He wanted to see her in a green dress. He thought of her in different colors. Eventually, he thought of her in a laced, white dress. He pictured her with a veil over her eyes. He was shocked at his own imagination. She looked speechless. He could not go to sleep now. He laid on top of his comforter until it was time for breakfast.

He pictured a wedding ceremony with his bride. He gradually fell asleep. He dreamed about proposing, and her accepting his proposal. He never wanted to wake up from his personal utopia.

Hermione went to bed, as happily as ever. She was going to the Yule Ball with the most perfect man in the world. He was fit, dapper, and kind. She blushed at her own thoughts. She wanted to tell her friends, but the girls were already fast asleep. There was no way she was going to sleep again. Waking up in four hours was a no-go. She began to study her books for her classes.

The next morning was the night before the Yule Ball. Hermione went straight to the library, because Krum was looking for her. She knew what he was going to ask, but hopefully he wouldn't look where people furthered their eduction. She buried her face into her books so that everyone who walked by, knew that she was busy studying-like always.

Draco sat in the chair on the opposite side of Hermione, at the table to the left of hers.

He smiled at her with a book close to his face. She glanced at him and smiled back. She put the book down, and stood up halfway out of her seat.

"Hermione!" Ron walked in, and slumped into the seat across from Hermione at the same table. He did not have a book with him. "I knew I'd find you here!"

She sighed, and closed her eyes. "I was studying, Ronald Weasley. See?" She pointed at her closed book. The way she responded made Ron cower within his chair.

"You always make time for Harry, though," he retorted snobbishly. "Anyways," he began, as Hermione sighed again and sat back down into her seat, "the Yule Ball is tomorrow. I don't have a date, yet." 

Draco attempted to covered his laugh with an inconspicuous cough. Hermione laughed.

"Why are you laughing, Hermione? Don't you have a date? Krum's been looking for you. He's got the hots for you, you know." His voice changed octaves. He sounded as if he were complaining more than informing.

Draco raised his eyebrows at the new news.

Hermione cleared her throat quickly, "Yes, but that's why I'm here. So I can get avoid all of that rubbish."

Draco lowered his eyebrows in relief, without saying anything. He put his book in front of his face, to hide his blushing cheeks.

"And to answer your further questions," she continued, "you will just have to find out yourself at the Yule Ball. I do not feel obligated to disclose such personal information to anyone."

Harry walked in and sat down next to Ron. He sat his books down firmly, all at once, onto the table.

"What's up, guys?" He asked, seemingly oblivious.

Ron shook his head, indicating that they had already discussed his feelings toward Hermione with each other. Obviously, his plan had failed. Harry looked at Hermione, and back at Ron. He smirked and shrugged. His gesture was apologetic.

Draco couldn't contain his laughter. Harry looked up, unaware of Draco in the library.

"Malfoy?" He was extremely confused. "What in the bloody hell are you doing in the library?"

Draco sat his book onto the table gracefully. He stood up, without knocking anything over. He brushed invisible dust off with his hand. He cleared his throat. "I was studying. However, I need to depart and prepare for the Ball tomorrow."

Ron and Draco looked at each other simultaneously. "Who in the bloody hell asked you?" Ron asked, more irritated than before.

"It's none of your business, We-" He looked at Hermione as she frowned a warning. He coughed nervously, and continued, "I guess you'll have to find out at the Yule Ball tomorrow yourselves, won't you?" He winked at the heroin trio.

He left the library. Ron and Harry watched him the entire way, utterly flabbergasted.

"Take a picture, you two," Hermione was annoyed at how long they had stared at her date.

Harry looked at Hermione. Ron wanted to punch Malfoy in the face, but was still shocked at how he had recovered from an almost-insult.

"Bloody hell," Ron broke the silence, "Malfoy didn't insult us, Harry! I think that's a world record!" 

"I think I was there, Ron," Harry said questioningly and sarcastically. 

"Hermione, what was that about? You ought to know," Harry asked his most knowledgeable friend.

Hermione giggled. "I have no earthly idea. He seems to be changing. He's gradually transforming into a Hufflepuff." She smiled.

Harry looked confused, but not as much as Ron. Ron was displeased at this, and suspected that there was some sort of connection. However, he let it be.

Hermione picked up her book, and turned to leave. Krum was currently being chased around by birdies whom wanted to ask him to the dance. He was desperately attempting to escape. Ron and Harry took this as their chance, and went to go ask the twins.

Hermione skipped the rest of her classes that day, so she could prepare for her dance at the Yule Ball. She wanted to be with Draco every moment of the day. She didn't know what to wear; what color, sleeveless or sleeves, heals or flats.

She thought about how her Ball-wear would compliment Draco in a suit. She then pictured Draco in a suit, and thought about how lucky she had felt. Was this how Draco felt in the dungeon? Once she pictured him in a suit, she pictured herself in a white, laced wedding dress. It was as if it was her imaginary wedding between the two. What would Lucius say? Would he allow this to continue? Would he forbid his son from seeing a muggleborn? She frowned and grew doubtful. She attempted to imagine him as her father-in-law. Any sort of smile he wore made her cringe. Then again, he might look as dapper as his son did. She did fancy Draco deeply, after all.

She found a letter on her bed. It was tied together with a green ribbon. It didn't have a name on it, but she knew who it was from. She opened it.

Dear Hermione Jean Granger,

Hello, Love.

I haven't seen you all day, and I was wondering if you were alright. I have finally bought my dress robes. You'll be the luckiest girl there, I might add. My tie corresponds with my House. Green is going to be the theme for the event. I love you.

Only Yours,

Draco Malfoy

This letter made her smile. She rolled her eyes at how conceited Draco was, but, instead of sounding repugnant, she thought it was just as he should be. It suited him. She appreciated how he could be himself with her. She pressed it against her chest. She knew which dress to wear. She wrote Draco back.

Draco Granger,

Kidding.

Dear Draco Malfoy,

I have received your letter. I am glad that you wrote me, because I was debating on what I should wear for you. Don't you dare send another owl with a note saying, "Nothing is fine." I will hex you. Anyways, I will surprise you with my dress. I promise you.

I love you, as well. 

Hermione

Hermione knew exactly what she was going to wear to the dance. She was going to stun everybody.


End file.
